With the increasing emphasis on energy costs and efficiency, the ability to properly monitor energy usage within a house or building is becoming ever more important. Monitoring energy usage and costs may provide building owners and/or occupants a better understanding of how to adjust their usage to reduce both their costs and the load on the power system. However, presently many energy monitoring systems require the use of single point measurement devices into which an appliance is plugged and that measurement device plugs into an electrical outlet. Other energy monitoring systems monitor the energy usage of an entire building, but do not monitor single power points. One may use a combination of such devices, which may become cumbersome to manage.